What Came After Out to Launch
by Logan the Awesome
Summary: A "was gonna be" one shot that I thought could have happened after Out to Launch. I decided to divide it up into sections. Still don't know number of chapters. R&R! Rated T just incase.
1. Pain and Greif

**Hello my lovelies. Yes, I will still write my other one, but I wanted to get this one out. It's just a "What if" story on what I think COULD have happened after the end out _Out to Launch._** **It was a good episode and gave me a good idea on another story. I was going to make it a big one-shot, but then realized that it would be better if it was divided. Trust me, it won't be too long. So....ENJOY!!! **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------"So do you think this will help clear my name?"

Just then, a group of fan girls come into the diner with paper and pens.

"Umm yeah, I think your all good."

Hector laughed as he fixed his hoodie then went over to the girls. Jessica and Keith were laughing hard, so hard that they didn't notice that Lisa wasn't laughing, well, a little, but not really.

"Well, I guess Hector will like this attention a lot," said Jessica.

"Yeah," said Lisa, sounding depressed. "Hey, I'll see you guys later."

Lisa got up from the table and started to walk out of the Electric Diner. On her way she walked past Hector who was signing autographs.

"Hey Lisa," said Hector, "where you going, I was thinking we could hang later."

"Oh I got to go," said Lisa. "Just take your time and have fun."

Lisa then left the Diner, leaving behind a very confused Hector.

Lisa walked around the park then decided to sit on stairs. She sat down and sighed heavily.

"Just a friend," she thought as she put her head in her hands. "A very good friend might I add."

Back at the diner, Hector finished talking with his fans and went back to the table.

"Well, that was fun," said Hector as he sat down. "Do you two know where Lisa went?"

Keith and Jessica shook their heads.

"She just said she had to go," said Jessica.

Hector thought for a moment.

"I think I know where she went," he said as he left the diner.

"Good because I have no clue," said Keith.

Hector found Lisa where he thought he would, at the stairs. He walked up to her and sat down next to her. Lisa had her face in her hands. Hector guessed that she was crying.

"Hey," he said putting his arm around her. "What's up?"

Lisa looked up at Hector. Her eyes were red and puffy.

"Oh, it must be bad," said Hector.

"Oh, it's nothing," said Lisa whipping her eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

There was a pause.

"Well," Lisa started but got interrupted.

"Ohmygawd Lily look!!!! It's the cute guy from the billboard."

"It is!!!" exclaimed the other girl as they ran over to Hector.

"Oh, just one minute Lisa," said Hector as he went over to the girls.

"No it's okay," said Lisa as she got up. "I'll just see you later."

Hector looked at Lisa and she nodded and turned to walk away.

Lisa walked out of the park and just wandered around the neighborhood. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice that she ran right into Annie Scrambler.

"What where you're going," said Annie.

"Sorry," Lisa said while getting up.

Annie sneered. Lisa sighed and started to slump away.

"Are you okay?" asked Annie.

Lisa shrugged. "Why?"

"You're not your sunny self."

Lisa shrugged and walked away. Annie looked confused and went the other way.

Lisa finally went to her building. She just wanted the day to end so she could start over tomorrow. She was about to open the door when she heard someone call her.

"Lisa!!"

Lisa turned and saw Jessica running toward her.

"Hey Jess."

"Lisa, why did you just leave the diner?"

Lisa shrugged.

"And Hector told me you left him when he found you. Is something going on with you two?"

"No," said Lisa.

"Oh," said Jessica. "Well, will I see you tomorrow?"

Lisa shrugged.

"Are you okay?" asked Jessica.

Lisa groaned. "I don't know. It's confusing."

There was a pause, and then Jessica realized it.

"You like my brother!"

Lisa nodded.

"Don't worry, I won't tell."

"Thanks," said Lisa.

The next day, Lisa didn't want to get out of bed.

"Lisa, time to get up. You'll be late. You're never late!!"

"I don't want to get up," Lisa shouted through her pillow.

Lisa's mom came into her room and sat on her bed.

"Are you sick?"

Lisa sat up and looked at her mom.

"No. Why asking?"

"You're usually up and ready before I get out of bed."

"I'm fine, mom, I just don't want to go to school."

Lisa's mom looked at Lisa.

"Okay, if you really want to."

* * *

**So, that was chapter 1. I hope you all enjoyed. Chapter 2 up tomorrow. It's already written. I think it mite be a three shot, but I don't know. REVIEW PLEASE!!! Thankies!!!!**


	2. The Next Day

**Hey Peeps of the TEC FanFiction world!!!! Here is chapter 2. I almost forgot to post another chapter today. I've been busy. So........yeah. Hope you enjoy what I wrote.**

* * *

-The Electric Diner; 12:00-

Hector walked into the Electric Diner for lunch. He saw Shock behind the counter cleaning.

"Hey Shock," he said.

Shock looked up.

"Hey Hector, able to get away from those fans yet?"

"Nope," said Hector, "but the attention is wicked.

Shock laughed.

"So what can I get you?"

"How about the turkey club," said Hector.

"Coming right up, so, is Lisa meeting you here?"

"I don't know," said Hector. "I tried to call her, but I got her voice message."

"I see," said Shock.

Then the Pranksters came running in.

"Oh, hi Hector," said Francine. "We were just stopping by."

"Shouldn't you guys be in school?" asked Hector.

"It's out to lunch day," said Manny, "and we figured we'd eat here."

The Pranksters sat down at a booth and started to plot.

"Maybe they've seen Lisa today," said Shock.

"Francine is in Lisa's second period science class," said Hector.

He got up and walked to the Prankster booth.

"Hello Hector," said Francine.

"Hey, have you seen Lisa at school today?"

"She wasn't in science class today and you know her, she loves science," said Francine.

"Is she okay?" asked Hector.

"How should I know? I haven't seen her."

Hector sighed and walked back to Shock.

"She didn't go to school today."

"Well, then my guess is that she won't be coming to the diner today," said Shock.

"Yeah," said Hector. "I think I'll go visit her when I'm done with classes."

"You're a really good friend to her Hector," said Shock.

"Well she is my best friend, and she's always been here for me. It's the least I can do."

At Lisa's house, Lisa was in her room reading a book. It was "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland." She never read it before, but thought it would be a good time to start. She was getting to the part when the White Knight was taking off when someone knocked on her door.

"Come in," she said.

Lisa's mom entered.

"Lisa, I'm going to run some errands, do you want to come with me?"

Lisa shook her head.

"Okay, I'll be back late though, I'm going to work when I'm done, and your dad may be home earlier."

"Okay mom, I'll just be here."

Lisa's mom looked at Lisa then decided she would be okay.

"I'll see you around 11, if you're still awake."

Lisa nodded turning back to her book.

Hector was walking out of his last class of the day. He was planning on going to his house, dropping off his books; go get something to cheer Lisa up, and head on over.

"Hey Hector," said one of Hector's friends, Richard. "Some of the boys and I were going to play some basket ball. You want to come?"

"You know guys, I'd love to, but I can't."

"How come?"

"Something is up with my friend and I need to go fix it."

"Which one, Keith?"

"No, Lisa. She didn't go to school today and I'm just going to make sure she's okay."

"Well, if you change your mind, just meet us at the court."

"Okay, see you man."

Hector went by his house and dropped his books off in his room. He grabbed his wallet and started to head out the door, when Jessica stopped him.

"Going somewhere big bro?"

"Yeah, Lisa wasn't at school today so I'm going to check on her and make sure she is okay."

"Oh," said Jessica. "So, any certain reason why you are visiting her?"

"She's my friend and I want to make sure she's okay."

"Okay," said Jessica. "I'm going to meet Keith at the movies. I'll see you later bro."

* * *

**I know, super short. I'm sorry. Chapter 3 will be much longer. Hope this kept you satisified. Until next time.......**


	3. Asking Lisa

**Hello my lovelies. Here is chapter 3. Hopes are that all will like!!! ENJOY!!!! Sorry. I acccidentally posted a different story for chapter 3. Here is the real one. Sorry.**

* * *

-At the Diner-

Keith was waiting for Jessica at the Diner. He had on some pretty decent cloths on with a hat. Jessica came in and was wearing pink leggings, a jean skirt, a neon green tank-top and a blue sweater.

"Hey," said Jessica.

"Hey," said Keith. "You look great."

"Oh thanks," she replied. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go," said Keith. "Bye dad."

"Bye son, have fun."

Jessica and Keith were looking at the movies they could see what movies they could see. They finally decided on Percy Jackson and the Olympians. When they got into the theatre, Keith noticed Jessica wasn't talking.

"What on your mind?" he asked her.

"Oh nothing," said Jessica.

"Are you sure, because, you can trust me."

"Well, Lisa told me that she has a crush on Hector, and told me not to tell him."

"I see," said Keith, not really sure what else to say.

Then the two sat back and enjoyed the movie.

Meanwhile, Hector was walking back from the store with a few things in hand. For starters, he had a turkey and Swiss sandwich and seven grain bread and a pickle. He also had the movie, "Brunch at Stephanie's," for her to watch. He just hoped she was okay. He got up to her apartment building, and buzzed her number.

Lisa had just finished, "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland." She put the book on her shelf and slumped on her bed. She was now bored. She decided to just take a shower so she could feel a little better. When she was done with that, she got on her pajamas and went into the kitchen. She didn't realize how hungry she was. She opened the refrigerator and looked inside. There was nothing there for her to eat. She sighed as she went into the living room and sat down in a chair. She was just about to order pizza when she heard the speaker buzz. That meant someone was at her door. She groaned as she got up. Lisa put on a pair of track shorts and a tee shirt with a hat and walked downstairs to see whoever was at her door.

Hector stood patiently at the door, waiting. He didn't know where Lisa could be, he just hoped that she wasn't gone. Just as he was about to leave, Francine came up.

"Hello Hector, what are you doing here?"

"Giving Lisa some stuff to make her feel better."

"Oh that's so sweet."

Hector nodded then turned back to the door. Just then, unexpectently, Francine kisses him. Hector stood in shock.

"Bye," said Francine as she skipped away.

Hector could hear someone coming toward the door. He couldn't have Lisa see him, not like this. He quickly put the stuff down and ran for it.

Lisa opened the door to find no one there.

"Well that was a waste of time," she thought.

Then she looked down and saw a SUBWAY bag and a BLOCKBUSTER bag. She took the bags and went back to her apartment. When she got back to her apartment, she took out what was in the SUBWAY bag. It was a turkey and swiss sandwich on seven grain bread with no mayo and a pickle on the side. She smiled. Then she took out the movie in the BLOCKBUSTER bag. It was "Brunch at Stephanie's."

"Hector," she said while smiling. She popped in the movie and took out her sandwich. "He's the only one who knows me this well."

Hector was sitting in the park, feeling horrible. Francine just kissed him (I hate the thought too) and now probably thinks he's her girlfriend or something. Yuck!!! Why did it have to be him? He took out his phone. It was 6:30. He would still have a while before he needed to get home, so he decided to head back to Lisa's and see what she was up to.

Lisa was just about to finish the movie, when the buzzer went off again. Lisa groaned.

"Good thing I kept my cloths on," she thought as she slapped her hat on again and headed down stairs. When she opened the door, Hector was waiting there. Lisa's heart stopped.

"Hey," said Hector.

"Hey," Lisa chocked out, trying not to sound nervous. "Come on in."

"Thanks," said Hector as he stepped in the building. The two made their way to Lisa's apartment in silence.

"I got your stuff," said Lisa as they walked inside. "Thanks, I didn't have anything to eat for dinner."

"Oh it was nothing," said Hector. "I just stopped by to make sure you were okay."

"Why wouldn't I be okay?"

"Well, Francine said you weren't at school today, so I just wanted to make sure you weren't sick or anything." Francine, the one who kissed him. Yuck. She is demented.

"No I'm fine," said Lisa, her heart racing.

"Good, because I wanted to take you somewhere."

"Where?" asked Lisa, getting excited.

"It just opened, so you don't know what it is, but it's not far from here. You up for the journey?"

"Yeah, sure let's go!!"

Hector and Lisa walked out of the building and traveled down a few blocks. When they were close, Hector stopped.

"Okay, now close your eyes."

"How can I walk? You know how much of a klutz I already am."

"I'll help you," said Hector. Lisa closed her eyes and Hector took her hand. Lisa felt something spark. "Do you trust me?"

"Yeah," said Lisa.

"Good," said Hector as he led Lisa down the rest of the way.

They walked a block or two when Hector started to slow down.

"Okay," he said. "Open."

Lisa opened her eyes and saw herself face-to-face with the best place possible, "Joey's house of Smoothies." Hector knew how much she liked smoothies, and how she was waiting for this place to open.

"Wow," said Lisa, looking up at the place, "but I don't have my wallet."

"Don't worry," said Hector, "my treat."

Lisa tried to hide her blush as Hector led her into the smoothie shop.

Inside was like a dream come true. The place was all colorful and festive. Up at the front was the ordering place. Behind the cashier, was a HUGE billboard with all the smoothie flavors on it.

"Whatever you want," said Hector.

"Really?" asked Lisa.

Hector nodded.

"Awn, that's really sweet of you. I'll have "Triple Berry Explosion."

"Okay, we'll take a large "Triple Berry Explosion" and a large "Strawberry Kiwi Supreme."

Once the two got their smoothies, Hector took Lisa out of the shop.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"You'll see," said Hector as he dragged her to the park.

Hector led Lisa into an opening in the park, where you could see the stars. They went into the opening at sat down.

"Wow," said Lisa looking up, "the stars are pretty tonight."

"I know," said Hector, "that's why I thought this would be the perfect place for us to hang out."

The two looked up at the stars.

"This has been a really great day Hector, thank you."

"Ah, it was nothing," said Hector, "just wanted to make sure my best friend was okay today. You really worried me there, when Francine said you weren't at school."

"Why do I feel so disgusted when I say her name?" Hector thought.

Lisa laughed.

"Why weren't you at school?"

Lisa froze. What was she going to say? If she told the truth, then Hector would probably freak out and never want to see her again, but she hated to lie to him also.

"I umm, well, you see. My mom wanted to take me shopping, and there was a sale at my favorite store during the school hours."

Hector looked at Lisa.

"You're lying," he said.

"No I'm not," said Lisa quickly.

Hector looked at her, and then sighed.

"I thought you were different," he said.

"What do you mean?" asked Lisa.

"Lots of girls came to me to sign autographs, and all of them told lies to try and impress me, most of them were lies. The whole time, all I could think of, was you, and how you don't do that to me. But I guess I was wrong."

Hector then got up to leave, but Lisa stopped him.

"Hector, listen please," she said.

Hector turned around and looked at her.

Lisa took a deep breath, the blurted everything out.

"I stayed home from school because I was jealous that all those pretty girls were all over you."

"That's it?" asked Hector. "Why?"

"Because," said Lisa, feeling her heart race. "Because I…..i." She looked up and saw Hector waiting patiently. "Because I....I know we've been friends forever, but I still feel like you are....closer, and I feel differently for you."

There was a pause.

"That's the complete truth?" asked Hector.

Lisa nodded with her head down, not able to look up at Hector.

"What does she mean?" thought Hector. "Does she mean like I'm a brother to her or she.....likes me! Oh, whatever it is, please let it be crush like."

Hector looked at Lisa, she still had her head down.

"I should do something," he thought.

Hector walked up to her so that he could try to catch her eye. He never got it. So he pulled her into a hug. Lisa let out a sigh in relief.

"Is this what you were trying to tell me the other day?" asked Hector.

Lisa nodded. "Yeah," she said.

Hector smiled. "You could have just told me," he said.

"But you're a college student, and I'm only a sophomore! I didn't want to embarrass you."

Hector looked her in the eyes.

"You could never embarrass me."

The two laughed.

"Come on," said Hector. "Let's enjoy this night."

The two sat back down on the grass and stared at the stars some more. But Lisa was still confused. What did Hector think of her? Hector was thinking the same thing.

"Hector?"

"Yes," said Hector.

"Do you…I don't know, like me?"

"Well, I like you as a friend," he said.

Lisa sighed in disappointment.

"Is that what you meant?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Lisa. "Not," she thought.

"Oh god," thought Hector. "Lisa doesn't like me. Either that or she is hiding something. Lisa is my dream girl. She is funny, smart, and can make anyone smile. Why am I tyring to turn her down? Was it that "moment" I had with Francine? No, that wasn't it. Well, until I know, I am going to just tell Lisa how I feel."

"Lisa," said Hector.

"Mh-hm," replied Lisa sounding heartbroken.

"I want to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"Well, you see, I was sort of wondering, if you would be interested in going to the movies on Friday night."

"What, as friends?" asked Lisa, making sure she was getting the right idea.

"Man," thought Hector, "she doesn't like me. I'll just have to try to get the truth out of her."

"Well, sure, if you want," said Hector.

"What does he mean?" thought Lisa. "Is he asking me on a date, or just wanting to see a movie."

"Okay," Lisa said.

"Okay, what?" asked Hector.

"I'll go to the movies with you on Friday."

"Great I'll pick you up at 6."

"Cool," said Lisa.

The two started to walk out of the park, thinking the same thing.

"Do they like me?"

* * *

**Wow, I got carried away. Over 2,000 words!!! That is a success. I hope all have liked. PWEZ REVIEW!!!!! Thanks to Jedi Annie Scrambler for reviewing every chapter. I'm glad yo u love it love it love it!!!!!! Until next time my friends.......**


	4. The Date

**Hey!!! Okay, chapter 3 was not the last chapter. Sorry if I worried you Jedi Annie Scrambler. My bad. It's going to go longer than expected. So here's the date. Hopefully you all will like. *NOTE* NOT last chapter. Still more to come.**

* * *

-On Friday-

Hector walked into the diner. He was dressed for his date with Lisa. He had on some jeans, a polo shirt and his hat. He walked up to Shock who was working behind the counter.

"Hey man, how do I look?" he asked.

"Great," said Shock. "Is she excited?"

"I hope so," replied Hector. "I'm picking her up around 6."

"Well I hope you have a good time man."

-Lisa's House: 5:45p-

"AH!!" Lisa said as she looked through her closet. "What am I suppose to wear?"

"How about what you want to wear," said Jessica, who was helping her get ready.

"Well, I don't want to seem too dressed up or too casual. What is Hector wearing again?"

"He's wearing jeans, a polo shirt, and a hat."

Lisa sighed as she fell on her bed.

"What am I going to do?"

"Well, you have about 15 minutes until he comes, so you might want to decide now."

Lisa got up from her bed and went over to her closet, again. She looked a bit, then pulled out an outfit and showed it to Jessica.

"Perfect," said Jessica.

Lisa smiled as she went into her bathroom to change.

Hector walked up to Lisa's building.

"This is it," he thought as he rang the buzzer for her apartment.

Hector stepped back from the door and waited for Lisa.

"He's here," shouted Jessica. "Are you ready?"

Lisa stepped out of the bathroom……

Hector patiently stood at the door, waiting for Lisa to come outside.

"Where is she," he whispered.

Just then, the door opened, and out came Lisa. Hector's jaw dropped.

Lisa was wearing magenta leggings that stopped at her mid-calf, a mini-jean skirt, and the very cute shirt that she wore on the day she helped him get some rest before the big presentation he was suppose to give to Jessica's class. Over it all, she had a thin midnight blue sweater. Her hair was pulled half-way up in a waterfall and she had on…make-up? She had on brown eye shadow, pink lip gloss, a little mascara and a tad of eyeliner.

"Hey," said Lisa as she stepped down the stairs to Hector.

"Hey," said Hector, still staring at Lisa.

"Do I look okay?" she asked.

"You look perfect," said Hector. "Come on, let's hit the movies."

The two walked to the movies in silence. Both of them were thinking.

"I wonder," thought Lisa, "does Hector think this is a date or a friend to friend movie? God, how am I supposed to know what he is thinking? Does he like me? Is he just being nice?"

"God," thought Hector, "how am I supposed to know how to act? Does she think this is a date? Should I act like this is a date? I am so confused!!!"

Soon, the two arrived at the theatre. They walked inside, Hector getting the door for Lisa, and went up to the ticket sales.

"What do you want to see?" asked Hector.

"I don't know," said Lisa. "What do you want to see?"

"Whatever you want to see," said Hector.

"Umm, how about we see….Sherlock Holmes?"

"That's okay with me."

"Alright!"

Hector purchased the tickets and the two walked in.

"Are you hungry?" asked Hector.

"A little," replied Lisa. "I haven't had dinner."

"You want something?"

"You want something?"

"I was thinking on getting something," said Hector.

"Okay, so I'll have a hot dog then."

"Okay," said Hector.

"Two hot dogs and two cokes please."

"I can pay for my own," said Lisa.

"No no, my treat," said Hector.

Lisa blushed and smiled.

"Thanks," she said.

The two got their food and went to the movie playing area. They picked seats in the back of the theatre and sat down.

"Are you excited to see this movie?" asked Hector.

"Yeah," said Lisa. "I've wanted to see it for a while, but no one wants to go with me."

"I would have gone with you; you just had to ask me."

Lisa smiled.

"Well now I know. If we enjoy ourselves, then we can do it again."

The two smiled at each other. Then, the lights dimmed down. Lisa and Hector turned toward the front and the movie started.

Throughout the movie, Hector had many thoughts running through his head. About a third in, he was debating whether to put his arm around Lisa or not. "What if she gets a bad idea?" He wondered.

He finally decided to try it. He slowly put his arm around Lisa. When he was done, he noticed Lisa didn't move. He sighed and relaxed in his new position.

At that time, Lisa had thoughts running through her head.

"Did he just do what I think he did? He put his arm around me. I knew it!!! Okay Lisa, act cool. Don't seem too excited or else he might get worried and get the wrong idea. Okay, just calm down and DON'T freak."

Hector kept his arm around Lisa for the rest of the movie. When it was over, the two got up and walked out in silence.

"So what did you think?" asked Hector.

"The books were better," said Lisa.

"I would have to agree on that."

The two walked out on the streets and headed for the smoothie palace.

"Smoothie time!!!" cheered Hector.

"Yes," said Lisa as she ran into the smoothie shop.

Hector laughed at her. She really was perfect.

He went in after her and they ordered the same smoothies that they did the last time. When they got their smoothies, they sat down at a table. Hector looked at Lisa as she drank her smoothie rapidly.

"Hungry?" he asked.

"No, just really like the smoothie," Lisa replied.

The two laughed.

Hector loved being with Lisa and wished this night would never end.

After the two were done with their smoothies, Hector walked Lisa home. Hector had his arm around Lisa's shoulders and they walked side by side until they reached their building.

"Well, thanks for everything tonight," said Lisa. "I had a great time."

"I did too," said Hector. "I hope we can do it again sometime."

Lisa smiled as she turned to climb the stairs to her building. As she was climbing, she missed a step and fell down. Lisa closed her eyes and filched when she thought she was going to hit the ground, but never did. Lisa slowly opened her eyes to see Hector's face in front of hers. Lisa giggled.

"You know me, the klutz I am."

Hector laughed as he helped Lisa up. When she was up, he did notice that she was incredibly close to him. Hector looked Lisa in the eyes. Then without thinking, he kissed her. Lisa closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Hector's neck. Hector used his arms to pull Lisa closer to him. After a minute, the kiss was ended. Hector looked at Lisa then walked away. Lisa was left in front of her building, speechless.

-Ruiz apartment-

Hector ran into his house and ran for his room. He shut the door and lay down on his bed. He thought of what he did.

"I can't do this to Lisa," he said. "She's my best friend, but yet, I did enjoy that kiss."

Hector was so into his thoughts that he didn't hear a knock at his door.

"Hector, Hector can I come in?" asked Jessica.

"Oh yeah. Come on in Jessica."

Jessica entered Hector's room.

"How was it with Lisa tonight?" she asked.

Hector didn't answer.

"Didn't go well?"

"No it went perfectly, until I messed everything up."

"How did you do that?"

Hector sighed.

"I kissed her right before I left."

There was a pause.

"It was a short one though….right?"

"Well……..somewhat short, you could say."

"And this is a problem because?"

Hector was losing it.

"Because Lisa is my best friend and I really, really like her but I am so scared that she doesn't like me and that I just ruined our friendship by kissing her!!! If she didn't want to be my girlfriend then we could at least still be friends, but now I just ruined that chance!"

Hector was on the verge of tears. He sat down in a chair and put his head in his hands.

"What am I going to do Jess?"

"Hector, you don't need to worry about anything."

Hector looked at Jessica.

"How come?" he asked?

"Listen, Lisa told me that she had a crush on you when this whole thing started."

"She had a crush on me?"

"Yes, but she was worried that she would embarrass you or something."

Hector smiled.

"She could never embarrass me," he said.

"Good, now go see her tomorrow and sort this whole thing out."

"Okay," said Hector, "and Jess, thanks."

"Anytime."

* * *

**So there is chapter 4. Another one is soon to come. I mite not be able to update tomorrow because I am going to a sleepover in 5 minutes (thats why I updated early) and will be back tomorrow around noon, and I just used up everything I have already written, so it may be a bit. I'll probably update "New Girl" next. Until next time..........**


	5. A Small Bit of History

**Okay, so here is chapter 5. This is a flashback chapter that will cover much of Hector's and Lisa's history. ALSO NOTE!!!! I have in this story, Lisa a sophmore in highschool and Hector a freshman in college. If the ages confuse you with the grades, tell me. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! **

* * *

Late Summer, Hector-13, 7th grade; Lisa-9, 4th grade.

_A nine year old girl is walking the streets, alone. She is looking at all the signs, but can't find anything. The little girl walks into the park and sits on the stairs. She starts to cry. She thinks of her mother and where she could be. The girl's face then lights up. She flips her wrist and out comes a word-ball. She makes it a bit bigger, than throws it up towards the sky. It comes falling down and it hits the ground. The girl sits back down and mopes. _

_"Are you okay?" asked a voice._

_The girl turned up and saw a young-teen standing in front of her. He had brown hair and blue eyes. He had on some jeans, a tee shirt and a hat. He was pretty cute._

_"You can't throw a word-ball in the sky, it won't work."_

_"How would you know?" asked the girl, curiously. _

_"Because I can do it too."_

_The boy then threw a word-ball at a wall. It said, "Hi, I'm friendly, trust me."_

_The girl smiled._

_"I'm Lisa."_

_"Hector," said the boy. "Come on, I want to show you something."_

_Hector lead Lisa into the city and into a restraint called, "The Electric Diner."_

_"I've never seen this place," said Lisa._

_"It just opened," replied Hector. _

_"I see," said Lisa as they walked inside._

_"Yeah, Leo, the owner's wife died at child birth of their son Keith. He's 6 and I babysit him sometimes. Plus, my sister Jessica is also 6, so they hang out a lot."_

_Lisa loved the inside. It looked 80'sish. Hector led her to the counter where another 13-year-old was working. _

_"Hey Shock," said Hector._

_The other boy looked up and smiled._

_"Hey Hector, what can I get you?"_

_"Two strawberry smoothies please."_

_Lisa tugged on Hector's shirt._

_"I don't have any money," she said. _

_"That's okay," said Hector. "I'll pay."_

_Shock gave Hector the smoothies and Hector gave him the money._

_"Thank you," said Lisa._

_"No problem Lisa," replied Hector. "So, when were you able to start throwing word-balls?"_

_"It's been about a year," said Lisa. "My teacher spelled a word wrong on the blackboard, and I just kind of…..fixed it." _

_Hector laughed. Lisa jumped off her stool, but fell when she landed. She got ready to feel the cold floor, but never felt it. Above her was Hector._

_"Thanks again," said Lisa._

_"It was nothing," said Hector, helping her up._

_Just then, a woman came running into the diner._

_"Excuse me, have you seen a little…….."_

_"MOMMY!!" yelled Lisa as she ran towards her mom. _

_"Oh Lisa," said the woman. "You fell and I lost you there. You can't do this to me."_

_"I'm sorry mom," said Lisa._

_Lisa's mom laughed as she turned to Hector._

_"Thank you so much," she said. "I don't know what I would have done if you didn't find her."_

_"It was nothing," said Hector. "I figured she needed some help. You can come back anytime Lisa."_

_"Thanks Hector," said Lisa. _

_Lisa and her mom walked out of the diner, leaving Shock and Hector alone._

_"You going to ask her to join?" asked Shock._

_"Yeah," said Hector. "What's a club when you only have one person?"_

_One week later_

_Hector was helping Lisa with a history test she was studying for. _

_"Good job Lisa," said Hector. "I think you're ready for this test."_

_"Thanks for the help Hector," said Lisa as she packed her books up._

_"No problem," said Hector. _

_Shock then came with some drinks for Hector and Lisa._

_"When are you going to ask her?" asked Shock._

_"Ask me what?" asked Lisa._

_"It's nothing."_

_"What?" asked Lisa._

_"Now is a good time," said Shock._

_"What if she freaks?" asked Hector._

_"Whatever it is, I won't," promised Lisa._

_"Just do it Hector," said Shock. _

_"Okay, okay," said Hector, "Lisa, I was wondering if you wanted to be a part of the Electric Company."_

_"The what?" asked Lisa._

_"The Electric Company was started by my dad. He had that word-ball power like the two of us have, and they started this "group" called the Electric Company. Right now, it's just me, so I was wondering if you wanted to be in it too."_

_There was an awkward silence._

_"So, what happens if I join your group?" asked Lisa._

_"Well," said Hector. "You'll still have your word-ball power, but you will also get a special skill. Like mine is I can pull up any image of what I see. For example."_

_Hector opened up a picture of the park._

_"Wow," said Lisa. "What will my skill be?"_

_"Well, you don't know until actually commit."_

_Lisa thought about it for a minute. _

_"Please?" thought Hector. "Please."_

_"Yes," said Lisa. "I want to join the Electric Company."_

_"Alright," said Hector. What he was really thinking was, "YES!!!!" _

_"Shock, a beat please."_

_Shock started a beat-tune._

_"Lisa, raise your right hand and repeat after me."_

_Lisa raised her right hand and a huge word-ball formed. Lisa's eyes widened. _

_"Lisa, do you understand the seriousness of what you are about to do?"_

_"Yes, I do," said Lisa._

_"Do you recognize the awesome power that lives inside of words?"_

_"If by that, words are cool and can do awesome things, then yes."_

_"Do you accept this power and all of the responsibilities that come with it?"_

_"I do," said Lisa. _

_"Okay Lisa, now step into the word-ball in front of you so you can accept your special skill."_

_Lisa nodded and stepped into the word-ball. It disappeared inside of her. Lisa turned to Hector and smiled._

_"What's your skill?" asked Hector. _

_Lisa smirked._

_"Throw a word up, but put all the words together and mix up all the letters."_

_Hector looked at her strangely and did what Lisa said. He threw the letters, "oewuotrythgpeo," on the wall. _

_Lisa looked at the letters for a few seconds then lifted her hands up and unscrambled the words. It now said, "I got the power."_

_"Wow," said Hector. "That is wicked."_

_Lisa smiled, "thanks."_

_"Try this," said Hector as he threw up another saying, it said, "Hawe sector some."_

_"First off," said Lisa, "it doesn't mean anything and "hawe" isn't a word."_

_"Oh, scared you can do it?"_

_Lisa looked at Hector and easily unscrambled it. It read, "Hector is awesome."_

_"That good enough for you?" asked Lisa._

_"Wow," said Hector. _

Fall Hector-15, 9th grade; Lisa-11, 6th grade; Jessica and Keith-9, 4th grade

_Lisa was sitting by a fountain. She had a coin in her hand. She held it to her heart._

_"Please, I wish for him to like me. Please let him like me. Please!!!"_

_Hector came up to her and sat down next to her. _

_"What's up?" he asked._

_"Wishing for something," Lisa said, not opening her eyes._

_"What are you wishing for?" he asked._

_"I can't tell you," said Lisa, "it won't come true then."_

_"Come on Lisa," said Hector._

_"Okay, I'm wishing for Zak Marshal to ask me out."_

_"Who's he?" asked Hector._

_"Zak is the cutest, most popular guy in my grade, but I'm such a klutz that he would never even think of asking me out. He is so popular, and I'm so not."_

_"Well, make the wish, and see what happens. Who knows, maybe he'll like you back. Just be yourself."_

_Lisa nodded as she made the wish one more time and then threw the coin into the fountain. Hector and Lisa stayed like that for a moment, then Lisa turned to Hector._

_"Did you come to see me for something?"_

_"Oh, right. My sister got the power!!"_

_"She did?" asked Lisa._

_"Yeah!!" said Hector. "Come on, I told her to meet us at the diner." _

_Hector and Lisa ran to the diner and saw Keith and Jessica sitting at a tale talking._

_"CONGRADULATIONS!!!" cheered Lisa as she went up and hugged Jessica. _

_"Thank you," said Jessica. "I was so surprised when I figured it out."_

_"So little sis," said Hector, standing by Lisa and putting her arm around her. "Lisa and I want you to join the Electric Company, just like dad, do you want to?"_

_"Yes I do," said Jessica. _

December-Hector-15, 9th grade; Lisa-turns 12 in this section-6th grade

_Shock, Hector, Keith, and Jessica were all in the Electric Diner. The place was all decorated for a party. _

_"Thanks so much guys for helping me," said Hector. "I bet Lisa will be so surprised."_

_"Yeah," said Shock. _

_"Guys, I can see her coming," said Keith, who was looking out the window. _

_"Everyone hide. Shock get the lights," said Hector._

_Shock went over and turned off the lights. Lisa walked into the diner and looked confused,_

_"Why is no one here and why is it dark?"_

_Shock turned on the lights and everyone jumped out of their hiding places._

_"SURPRISE!!" yelled everyone._

_Lisa had a very surprised face. _

_"Wow," she said as Hector walked over."You did all of this?" _

_"Yup, I figured we should do something special for your birthday," said Hector. _

_"Thank you so much," said Lisa hugging Hector. Hector hugged her back and lightly kissed her temple. Lisa pulled away and looked at Hector._

_"What was that for?" she asked._

_"You're like a sister to me," said Hector. "It's the least I can do."_

_The two hugged again and then went into the diner to celebrate. About half-way through the party, someone else came in._

_"And there is our other guest," said Hector as he went towards the front._

_"What other guest?" asked Lisa, turning around but then stopped. _

_"Hey," said a boy. He was very cute, had jet black hair and crystal blue eyes. _

_"Zak?" asked Lisa. "Zak Marshal?" _

_"Yeah, you're Lisa. I've had my eye on you lately and when your friend over here told me about your party, I figured now would be a good time to introduce myself." _

_Lisa was beaming._

_"You did this?" she asked Hector. _

_"Yeah," said Hector._

_"Hector, you thought of everything. I don't know how I can think you. This is the best birthday ever."_

_Lisa hugged Hector one more time. _

_After the party, Hector was sitting at a table and Shock was behind the counter._

_"You made Lisa very happy today," said Shock._

_"I know," said Hector, "and I am glad I did. She really deserves it. She makes everyone else in the neighborhood happy with her power. It was the least I could do."_

_Just then, Lisa came in and sat down next to Hector._

_"Thank you," she said. "I can't tell you how much this meant to me." _

_"It was nothing," said Hector. "I'm just glad you had a great day."_

_Just then, Zak came into the diner._

_"Hey Lisa," he said. "Can I talk to you outside for a moment?"_

_"Sure," said Lisa following _Zak out of the diner.

_Hector watched them as they sat on a table and Zak tells Lisa something which made her smile. Then it looked like she agreed to something. Then the two got up and Zak hugged Lisa and left. Lisa then came running in._

_"What was that about?" asked Hector,_

_"Zak just asked me to go to the winter dance with him and I said yes!!!!"_

_"That's amazing!!" said Hector giving Lisa a hug. "I guess that your wish you made worked."_

_"I guess it did."_

Summer(June) Hector- 15, going into 10th; Lisa-12, going into 7th

_Lisa was walking with Zak in the park. Hector was watching them from a bush. Then, Jessica walks up._

_"What are you doing?" she asked. This made Hector jump._

_"Oh, umm…" he started._

_"You're spying on Lisa and Zak aren't you?"_

_"Well I umm…"_

_"Why?"_

_Hector sighed._

_"I've seen what this guy can do okay, he's no angel. I'm just worried for Lisa."_

_"So worried that you'll hide in poison ivy to make sure she's safe?"_

_"Yup," said Hector, then he looked down and saw that he was in poison ivy._

_"I think I'm going to go," he said and went running off. _

_Later on at the diner, Jessica was helping Hector with his poison ivy while Keith looked up ways to get rid of it. _

_"It says to just put the cream on and it will eventually go away," said Keith._

_Hector sighed._

_"Oh well, thanks guys."_

_Then Lisa came into the diner and slumped into a seat next to Hector._

_"Hey," he said. "What's up?"_

_Lisa sighed and let her eyes wander the place._

_"Okay, what's the matter?"_

_"It's nothing," said Lisa._

_"Come on Lisa, you can tell me."_

_Lisa sighed then started to talk._

_"I just feel like Zak is hiding something important from me, as in, cheating on me important."_

_"Well, don't make yourself believe that, but if it gets really uncomfortable, then dump him."_

_"Okay Hector," said Lisa. "Thanks."_

A few weeks later

**_Crash_**

_Hector was sitting inside his family's apartment building watching TV. His parents were on a business trip and Jessica was sleeping over at a friend's house. He had the whole place to himself which also meant the TV to himself. _

_There was a horrible thunderstorm going on outside, another reason he was glad to be inside. He had the TV up loud enough so that it would, hopefully, drown out the storm. He had a bowl of chocolate ice cream and some Chinese food. The perfect combination to have when no one is home to make gross faces at you._

_When the commercials came up, Hector muted the TV. He put away his food plates and sat back down in his chair. He could hear the storm very loudly. He thought he could faintly hear something else, but wasn't sure. It sounded like crying. It got louder and louder and Hector was wondering what it was. He finally got up and looked out his window. He could see someone leaning on the side of the building. Hector looked at the person closely. It had medium blonde hair and looked at about 12. It looked like Lisa. Then it hit him. That was Lisa. _

_"Oh god, Lisa," said Hector as he quickly got a coat and umbrella and his shoes. He quickly ran out of his apartment building and outside. He opened his umbrella and walked around his building. He found Lisa leaning against a wall crying hard. _

_"Lisa," said Hector as he ran toward her. Lisa was sopping wet, and looked miserable. She looked up at Hector._

_"Hector," she said as she hugged him. Hector returned the gesture._

_"Here, come inside, and I'll help you dry off."_

_The two went back into Hector's apartment where it felt warm and comforting to Lisa. Hector took off his coat and shoes and put the umbrella away. He turned to Lisa, who was so soaked. He led her to the bathroom and gave her a bathrobe to change into. She thanked him and got changed. When she got out, Hector grabbed her wet cloths and put them into the dryer. Then he made her a cup of hot chocolate and set her down on the couch._

_"So what happened?" asked Hector._

_Lisa took a deep breath then spoke. "I was going over to Zak's house to watch a movie and when I got there, I saw him kissing Cassandra, the most popular girl in the grade."_

_Then Lisa started to cry again. Hector went over to her and comforted her._

_"Lisa shh, it's okay."_

_"It's just that he did that to me. Now I'll be the laughing stock when school starts."_

_"Lisa don't say that. Listen if this guy did this to you, then he isn't worth you or your feelings. Just forget about him. If he is going to be like this to his girl-friends, then let it be on someone else. Don't let him get to you."_

_Lisa calmed down a bit. _

_"Thanks Hector," she said. _

_The two watched a movie until Lisa's cloths were done. When she got them on, Hector got out his umbrella and walked Lisa back to her apartment. When he got there, Lisa turned to him._

_"Hector, thanks for being there. I really needed you then."_

_"Any time Lisa, you're like my sister to me, and I'll always be there to protect you."_

_"Thanks," said Lisa and with that, she went inside and Hector turned to go home. _

Fall (Around when school starts) Hector-18, 12th; Lisa-14, 9th

_It was the day before the first day of school and Lisa was getting nervous. She was worried about the change, but at least her best friend Hector would be there to help her. _

_"It's nothing to worry about," said Hector._

_"I know," said Lisa. "I'm just worried about the Pranksters. I mean, I'll be going to the same school as them now. Who knows how much mischief they'll cause just because I go to school with them?"_

_"Well, I'll be there too. Not often, but if anything happens, just tell me."_

_"Okay Hector," said Lisa._

The Next Day

_Lisa and Hector walked up to the high school._

_"Wow," said Lisa. "This looks nothing like middle school."_

_"That's what you said on your first day of middle school about elementary school."_

_The two laughed as they walked in. It looked like a normal high school, people fighting, kissing, and talking with friends._

_"Okay," said Hector. "I'll see you after school,"_

_"Okay," said Lisa. "Bye."_

_Hector walked over to the freshman hallway. All the girls were staring at him and all the guys were waving at him. He was a pretty popular guy. Hector got to his locker and opened it. He got his first period books and closed it. His friend, Kirk, was standing there._

_"Hey Kirk," said Hector._

_"Hector, did I see correctly?"_

_"What do you mean man?"_

_"I mean, were you walking in with a freshman?"_

_"Yeah," said Hector. _

_"Dude, why?"_

_"Because she's my best friend and I was just showing her around the school."_

_Kirk nodded then turned away._

_"See you in class," he said. _

_Lisa was on the other side of the school; try to get her way through the halls to class. She was an expert in middle school. Now she just had to dodge people twice her height. Lisa finally got to her science class and saw it had some people in it. Who she did recognize was Francine. _

_"Hello Lisa," said Francine. "What on earth are you doing here?"_

_"Attending my science class," replied Lisa._

_"You go to school here?"_

_"Yeah, remember, Annie Scrambler told you in the beginning of the summer."_

_"Well, I don't recall it but oh well. Nice to see you!"_

_Lisa looked confused then sat down and waited for class to begin._

_At the end of the day, Hector was waiting for Lisa outside of school. He soon spotted her and she came running over._

_"So," said Hector, "how was high school?"_

_"Well, good aside from Manny Spamboni putting grape jelly all over my locker and Annie Scrambler try to scramble my answer to an equation in math. How was yours?"_

_"Well, well aside from my friend making fun of me and girls following my every move."_

_Lisa laughed then stopped._

_"Why were your friends making fun of you?"_

_"It was just because I walked into school with you," said Hector._

_"Oh," said Lisa. "Well I can come in alone, if that will help?"_

_"No don't do that. I'll be fine. Just don't worry about it."_

_"Okay," said Lisa. "I won't."_

* * *

**Wow, I got carried away. I was going to post a different chapter and did, but deleted it because I felt this should go as chapter 5 instead. I hope you all liked. If you have any questins, tell me. OVER 4,200 WORDS!!!! That is amazing. Longest chapter yet by far. Don't forget to review!!!! Until next time........**


	6. Secrets Revealed

**Hello. Chapter 6 is right here!!! I hope you'll like it. It shows lots of the side of Lisa we know she has but don't really see. Don't forget to review!!!!**

* * *

-Lisa's place-

Lisa woke up around 10 with the sun shining in her face. She slowly opened her eyes and saw that her room was filled with light. Lisa slowly got out of bed. She had on some grey pants and a pale blue tank top. Her hair was in a messy ponytail. She got up and wrapped her blanket around herself and slowly walked to the kitchen.

The kitchen was empty when she got inside. She looked around for her parents but couldn't find them. She walked over to the fridge and pulled out some orange juice. When she closed it, she noticed that there was a note on it. It said,

_"Lisa,_

_We're going to be gone for a while. You weren't awake when we left. There's a big business conference in Phoenix and we figured you would want to stay because of your school work. We'll be back in a week. Behave!_

_Love,_

_Mom and Dad."_

Lisa put the note down and sighed. She would be alone for a week and had no idea what Hector might have said about her to the rest of the gang. Maybe he knew what actually happened. She was probably going to be alone and miserable. On the plus side, her parents wouldn't be around to force her to do something.

Lisa finished her orange juice and got out some cereal. She slowly chewed it and thought about what Hector did the night before. She remembered falling, no doubt about that. Then he caught her eye, which was surprisingly comforting. Then……..something happened. She remembered feeling warm and like, whatever it was, was the most spectacular thing in the world. But what was it?

Then it hit her. Hector had kissed Lisa. It made sense with what she remembered, but wow. She was completely awestruck. She smiled as she put her bowl away in the sink and went into her room to get changed.

-At the Diner-

Jessica and Keith were sitting at a table looking at Hector while he paced through the diner.

"Okay, Lisa. I know that last night may have seemed awkward….no. Lisa, last night, if you think that…..no!"

"What is he doing?" asked Keith.

"He is practicing what to say to Lisa when she comes in," replied Jessica.

"Why?"

"Well, on their date last night, he kissed her and is afraid of what she'll say."

"I see," said Keith.

"And I am so nervous that what I did, ruins our friendship," finished Hector.

"Listen Hector, Lisa will not quite out of a friendship because of what you did."

"You're really sure?" Hector asked.

"Well," started Jessica. "She may be a little uncomfortable around you, and it may seem awkward to be around her but other than that, everything should go fine."

Hector sighed as he sat down next to Jessica.

"Hector, everything will be fine," assured Jessica. "What's the worst thing that could happen?"

"She'll come in here, shout at me to never see her again, and ignore me for the rest of my life."

"And that' not going to happen," said Jessica.

"Yeah," agreed Keith. "Lisa's not like that. I don't think I have ever heard her shout."

Just then, Lisa came into the diner. She was in her normal cloths and looked like she usually does.

"Hey, Lisa," said Hector as he got up from the table.

"Hector, hi," said Lisa walking towards him.

"I want to tell you something," he said.

"Okay," said Lisa. "Let's go outside."

Hector nodded as the two went outside and headed towards the park.

"I wonder how it will work out," said Keith.

"Want to follow them?" suggested Jessica.

"Yeah," Keith said and the two followed Lisa and Hector into the park.

Hector and Lisa traveled throughout the park in silence. When they got far in, Hector turned to Lisa.

"Look, Lisa about last night…."

"I understand," said Lisa.

"You do?" asked Hector.

"Yeah," replied Lisa. "I mean, I understand that you think it was all an accident and think of me as a friend only."

Hector froze.

"Isn't that what you were going to say?"

"No, well sort of. You see, I was worried that you didn't want to see me because of what I did last night."

"Why wouldn't I want to see you?" asked Lisa. "You're my boy……best friend; you couldn't leave me if you wanted to."

Hector smiled.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily," Lisa joked.

The two laughed as Hector pulled Lisa into a tight hug. Lisa hugged him back with the same amount of strength.

In the bushes a few feet away, Keith and Jessica were watching the whole thing.

"So they made up," said Keith.

"Yeah, but does Lisa know that Hector also likes her? I spilled it to Hector so he knows."

"We'll just have to wait and see."

Back with Hector and Lisa, Hector was stroking Lisa's hair with his fingers. Lisa rested her head on Hector's shoulder. They stayed like this for a while. They pulled back a few minutes later and looked at each other.

"You know, Jessica told me," said Hector.

Lisa looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?"

"She told me that you liked me."

Lisa turned to face the ground the hide her blush.

"How long have you known?" she asked.

"She told me last night."

"I see," said Lisa, still looking down.

Hector tried to catch Lisa's eye but failed.

"Well, do you?"

Lisa took a deep breath.

"Yes," she said.

There was a silence.

"I'm sorry," Lisa whispered.

Then, Lisa turned around and started to run away.

"Lisa," called Hector. "LISA!!!"

Lisa stopped running and, without turning, spoke.

"You don't have to make it worse," she said. "I already know what you think. Just let me go and save the trouble of explaining."

"Lisa, you don't know what I was going to say."

"Hector, rephrasing it won't help."

"You're not even close!"

Lisa gulped.

"Then what were you going to say?" asked Lisa, still not turning around.

In the bushes, Jessica and Keith were absorbed in Lisa's and Hector's scene.

"I wish I had popcorn and my video camera," said Keith.

"Oh shut up," said Jessica.

"Well, it's better than Francine vloging it."

"True."

Back at the scene in action.

"Then what were you going to say?" asked Lisa, still not turning around.

Hector sighed.

"I was going to say, I feel the same way."

Lisa froze. She slowly turned around and looked at Hector. He was standing in front of her a little ways away.

"You were?" she asked.

Hector nodded.

Lisa started to walk back towards Hector, but it soon turned into a run. Hector opened his arms as Lisa ran into them. Hector lifted Lisa and spun her around. Lisa was laughing,

In the bushes

Jessica and Keith watched the whole thing and high-five.

"I think we should go," whispered Jessica.

"Yeah," said Keith. "Let them actually be alone."

The two left in the bushes and Lisa and Hector never suspected a thing.

Hector stopped spinning Lisa and set her down.

"Wow," said Lisa.

"Yeah," said Hector. "So how long have you liked me?"

* * *

**Yes, much shorter than yesterday, but at least I got one up. So...how did I do? Tell me what you think. Review please!!! Next chapter will be up tomorrow. Until next time my friends.........**


	7. Asking Out to a Real Date

**Hello. Here is chapter 7. WOW!!! Already? That is amazing!!! ENJOY!!!!**

* * *

"Yeah," said Hector. "So how long have you liked me?"

Lisa recalled her past with Hector, trying to remember when she got bitten by his love bug. She finally decided when.

"When you helped me out, when I found out Zak was cheating on me."

Hector smiled.

"You've liked since you were 12 and I was almost 16?" asked Hector.

"Well, yeah, just the fact that you were there when I needed you the most."

Hector smiled. So did Lisa.

"Come on," said Hector, "let's head back to the diner."

The two headed out of the park, but what they didn't know was that Francine was watching the whole thing from a tree. When she tried to get out, she fell out.

"AH!!!" she yelled. "Why does perfect Lisa always have to make my life miserable?"

Francine walked back to the playground where the other Pranksters were. She stormed up to them and sat down with them.

"What's the matter?" asked Annie, "mother took away your video camera again?"

Francine gave her a death glare.

"No," she said, "Hector and Lisa both really like each other."

"Well they are best friends," said Annie.

"No I mean……."

Then Annie got it.

"And again, why is this, a problem for us to deal with?"

"Because," said Francine. "Umm, I uh….."

"Mwhahahahaha," laughed Manny.

"What's so funny?" asked Annie.

"Francine likes Hector."

"I do not!" yelled Francine. "I just umm…"

"Yeah, real smooth Francine," said Danny.

"So you want to break Lisa and Hector up?" asked Manny.

"Well, ummm, yeah," stuttered Francine.

"I'm in," said Annie.

The others looked at her.

"What?" she asked. "I get to make others sad and suffer. Plus, Lisa might be so sad she won't notice all the mixed words I make so she won't be able to fix them."

"I'll do it," said Danny. "Lisa bumped into me in the hallways and didn't say anything to me."

"So that just leaves Manny," said Annie.

Everyone looked at Manny.

"Okay, I'll do it," said Manny.

"Alright," said Francine, "time to cause some more mischief."

Then the Pranksters did their laugh.

Hector and Lisa walked back to the Electric Diner hand in hand. When they opened the door, Keith and Jessica turned around.

"Hey you guys is everything okay, it there anything you want to tell us?" asked Jessica.

"Well, Lisa and I sorted everything out and we're cool now," said Hector.

"Anything else?" asked Keith.

"As in?" asked Hector.

"Are you two going out?"

"Well, we haven't planned anything yet," said Hector. "But that doesn't mean I still can't ask her out."

"Well, we're listening," said Keith.

"So umm, Lisa, do you want to go out tonight?"

Lisa laughed.

"Sure," she said.

Keith and Jessica smiled and high-fived each other.

Later on, Keith and Jessica were playing basketball and talking about Hector and Lisa.

"Wow, I'm glad that fiasco is over," said Keith.

"Yeah," said Jessica, "I hope Lisa is excited for the movie. Now that she knows this is a real date she'll probably freak out more."

Keith laughed.

"Yeah," he agreed.

In the bushes, hearing everything was Francine Caruthers. She picked up her walkie talkie and spoke.

"Scrambler, it's me. We have our game plan."

* * *

**Wow, I'm starting to write less and less. Well, it's hard when you have to write one chapter a day. I like doing it though. Plus, I found this a good stopping point. Next chapter will be longer. I promise. Jedi Annie Scrambler (If your reading this) i hear you give out a mean muffin. Could I have one? Well, that is all I have to say. Until next time.........**


	8. One Word, RAGE!

**Okay, so here is chapter 8. It's super short so that is why you get two in one day. I hope that this will satisfy or UNsatisfy many of you. MWHAHAHAHA!!!! ENJOY!!!!**

* * *

Lisa, like last time, was having a hard time deciding what to wear. She kept rummaging through her closet to try to find something that would be appropriate for the occasion. She finally decided to wear her green dress and brown boots. She had her hair down and had a little make-up on. She was going to meet Hector at the park and he was going to take her to dinner. Lisa made sure that she had everything with her, and then walked out the front door.

Hector was equally nervous. He put on some jeans and a nice shirt with a sports jacket. He grabbed his phone and his wallet then headed out the door. He was to meet Lisa in the park by the stairs around 6. He quickly walked to the park and ran to the stairs. He was more jumpy then on the Halloween where he was dared to eat all his candy in under an hour. Hector got to the stairs, and saw that he had beet Lisa there. He took a seat and patiently waited for Lisa to show up.

Lisa quickly walked to the stairs. She wanted to see Hector so badly. She got to the turn before the stairs began and stopped. She quickly fixed her hair and straightened her dress. She nodded deciding that it was now or never, but when she turned the corner and looked down the stairs, she wished she went with never. There, at the bottom of the stairs was Hector, making out with Francine.

"No," whispered Lisa. The images of what happened 3 years ago came flooding back into her head. Seeing Zak cheat on her just like Hector was doing to her. Then Hector coming to help her, then….this!

"How could you!!" yelled Lisa down the stairs.

Hector and Francine broke apart and Hector looked up at Lisa.

"Lisa," said Hector. "Umm, hi…."

"I thought you were different," said Lisa. "I thought you would always be there when I needed you. You were so special to me, I trusted you. I thought you wouldn't cheat on me. But I guess I was wrong. Hector Ruiz, I hope to never see you again in my life!"

And with that, Lisa stormed away in rage.

"Lisa," called Hector. "LISA!!!" but Lisa didn't turn back. She kept walking away, and Hector could feel his heart shatter. Hector then turned to the sky and called.

"HEY YOU GUYS!!!!!!"

* * *

**Hello again. Wow, that was short. It feels like I just saw you. Anyways. Okay, I could not resist putting that last line in. It was calling to me guys!!!! Thanks to Jedi Annie Scrabler for reviewing and Silicon2123 for reviewing and PMing me!!! You guys rock!!!! Next chapter up tomorrow. WILL BE LONGER!!!! No worries. Until next time my friends................**


	9. Figuring it Out

**Heyo my wonderful readers. I have made it a plan to use a new greeting every chapter. So far it's working. So, here is chapter 9. Hope you will all enjoy!!!**

* * *

-The Electric Diner-

Hector ran inside and saw that Keith and Jessica were already there.

"Hey guys," said Hector. "Where's Lisa?"

"I don't know," said Jessica "wasn't she with you?"

"Well, about that, you see something happened."

Keith and Jessica groaned.

"What did you do?" asked Keith.

"It's not what I did, it's what Francine did."

"What happened?" asked Jessica.

"She came up to me while I was waiting for Lisa and just started to kiss me. Then, next thing I know, I hear Lisa yelling at me."

"She probably thinks that you came on her," said Keith.

"Hector, she's been hurt bad with relationships before," said Jessica. " She's even denied many guys, but she tried it with you because she knew she could trust you. You guys had a close bond. That's why she blew up on you."

Hector sighed.

"It wasn't even me, it's all Francine's fault!" said Hector.

The three sighed, and then started to think.

"Why would the Pranksters even bother with you and Lisa? I didn't think they were that heart-less," said Jessica.

"Maybe it's something crazy like Francine having a secret crush on Hector," said Keith.

Keith and Jessica started laughing, but Hector didn't. The 13-year-olds saw his expression and figured it out.

"Francine does have a secret crush on you!!" exclaimed Keith.

"So Francine is just trying to break you two up so that she can have Hector all to herself," said Jessica.

"What am I going to do guys?" asked Hector. "I really like Lisa, and I don't want to lose her."

The guys thought for a minute then Jessica got an idea.

"Then we fight back," said Jessica.

The boys agreed and they were off.

Lisa was in her room, crying. She didn't want to see anyone or have anyone see her.

"How could Hector do this to me? Hector was always so sweet. Maybe…..Francine came on him, and Hector had nothing to do with it."

Just then Lisa's phone went off. She got an email from Francine. It was a vlog.

"Oh god," she said. She turned it on, and decided to see what it was about.

_"Hello people of the world. This is Francine Caruthers reporting for a breaking news update. I officially have a boyfriend. EII!!! Isn't it exciting? Here is proof from the man himself….Hector Ruiz!!"_

_The screen goes to Hector sitting at the diner, with Keith and Jessica. _

_"I really like Francine, and I don't want to lose her."_

_The screen goes back to Francine._

_"Oh, I am so touched. I really like you too Hector! Now here is what Lisa has to say about Hector liking me."_

_The screen goes to the time when Lisa is yelling at Hector._

_"Hector Ruiz, I hope to never see you again in my life!"_

_Back to Francine._

_"Wow, I guess Lisa isn't being a real role-model for the Electric Company if she doesn't want her FRIEND to be allowed to date who he wants. I know, sad. This is Francine Caruthers, signing off after some shocking news." _

Lisa exited out of the vlog and threw her phone across the room. She couldn't believe what Hector had to say about Francine. Was he cheating on her this whole time?

"I should have known," said Lisa as she pulled the covers over her head and started to cry into a pillow.

Jessica closed her video camera.

"There we go," she said. "This is going on our website. After a bit of editing, we have a pretty good chance that Lisa will realized what happened."

"Oh I hope so guys," said Hector. "I really hope so."

"Yeah, and it will probably help with the whole "Francine's vlog" incident."

"Well, when I'm done with it, it should," said Jessica.

Lisa was under her covers when she heard her phone go off. Lisa slowly got out of bed and went to grab her phone, which was in the middle of her room. She picked it up and saw that she had a new message from Jessica. She opened the message to find out it was a vlog.

"What now?" groaned Lisa as she turned on the vlog.

_The screen showed Jessica._

_"Hello, you've probably heard about all the rumors going around about my good friend Lisa. Well, my friends, these rumors are about to be over, for I have the truth of what really happened. Here is what Hector really said at our conversation."_

_Jessica held up her hands and activated her power. You could hear Hector say,_

**_"Hector sighed. _**

**_"It wasn't even me, it's all Francine's fault!" said Hector._**

**_The three sighed, and then started to think._**

**_"Why would the Pranksters even bother with you and Lisa? I didn't think they were that heart-less," said Jessica._**

**_"Maybe it's something crazy like Francine having a secret crush on Hector," said Keith._**

**_Keith and Jessica started laughing, but Hector didn't. The 13-year-olds saw his expression and figured it out._**

**_"Francine does have a secret crush on you!!" exclaimed Keith._**

**_"So Francine is just trying to break you two up so that she can have Hector all to herself," said Jessica._**

**_"What am I going to do guys?" asked Hector. "I really like Lisa, and I don't want to lose her."_**

_"And that my friends is what Hector really said about Lisa and Francine, and here to approve this, is Hector Ruiz himself. _

_The camera goes to Hector._

_"Hey guys. Lisa, if you're watching this, I just want to say that what you saw with Francine and I was not true at all. She came on me. I don't want to have Francine as my girlfriend and never did. Lisa, I really like you, and hope that you'll find it in your heart to forgive me. Love you babe."_

Lisa set down her phone and sighed. Was all this true? Surely it was if Keith and Jessica were helping with it. Lisa finally decided that it would be a good idea to see Hector and sort things out. That's what she would do. Sort things out.

Lisa got out of bed, threw on some random cloths, and headed out the door to the Electric Diner. As she walked, she saw lots of people pointing at her and whispering things when she walked by.

"Dang that vlog," muttered Lisa.

She finally got to the Electric Diner and walked in. When she did, everyone in the diner stared at her, and then went back to their normal business.

Lisa mouthed the word, "okay" and took a stool at the counter.

"Hey Lisa, what can I get you?" asked Shock.

"Oh, I don't want anything Shock," said Lisa. "Have you seen the gang?"

"Yeah, there in the corner over there," said Shock.

"Thanks," said Lisa turning around and heading to where the rest of the group was.

"Hey guys," said Lisa when she got there.

"Lisa," said Jessica and went up to hug her. "How are you?"

"I'm fine now," said Lisa. "I'm just tired of all this drama."

"I don't blame you," said Jessica.

"Have you guys seen Hector?"

"Yeah, he said he was going to walk around and try to get this whole day out of his head," said Keith.

"Thanks you guys," said Lisa. She then turned around and walked out of the diner.

"I think she saw the video," said Keith.

"You think?" asked Jessica in a sarcastic tone.

Lisa ran through the whole neighborhood in search of Hector.

"Think Lisa, where would Hector go in a time where he would want to be alone?"

Lisa thought for a moment then realized it.

"The basketball court," she said and went running in the direction of the court.

Hector, surly, was there at the basketball court, shooting baskets and trying to get things off his mind. He was so into it that he didn't notice Lisa come in at first.

"Hey Hector," said Lisa.

Hector turned to face Lisa.

"Oh, hey, Lisa."

There was a pause.

"Hector listen, it was my fault. I jumped to conclusions when I should have just asked you first."

"That's alright," said Hector.

"It was just the shock of seeing you and Francine…you know…..doing that thing, made me think of Zak and how he did that to me. It got me all mad then I released it on you and you didn't do anything wrong. I'm sorry."

Hector looked at Lisa.

"It wasn't you fault," said Hector, "I didn't pull away, not like there was a way to do that. And don't be sorry about your reaction. I understand. You haven't had a very happy past of relationships."

"You can say that again," said Lisa. "So are we cool?"

Hector started to walk closer to Lisa.

"Does this answer your question?"

Hector bent down towards Lisa and kissed her. Lisa accepted the kiss and even kissed back. Hector put his arms around Lisa and his hands and fingers in her hair. Lisa had her hands on Hector's chest then had the slowly go up to his hair. They both never wanted it to end. It was too amazing. After a while, they finally broke apart.

"We should keep this a secret," whispered Hector.

"Agreed," said Lisa.

The two broke out of their embrace and turned to go back to the diner, side by side, Hector's arm around Lisa's waist. What was good about this time was that there were no Pranksters to ruin this moment. No one knew the two made up yet, but our story, my friends, does not end here……

* * *

**See it was longer!!!!! Sorry about lateness in the day. My computer ran out of battery and my charger was with a friend, so it took a while to actually get it back. BUT IT'S UP!!!! Now wasn't that sweet? But it doesn't stop here, sadely. I have some more things planned. Okay, so I was in class today, and a person asks me a question. I answer with a TEC quote that would be perfect for my profile. NOW I CAN'T THINK OF IT!!!! So I plan on thinking harder and finding out what the quote was. So, chapter 10 will be up tomorrow with a special surprise for the 10th chapter!!! Jedi Annie Scrambler, unthankies for the muffin. It became uninteresting after a while. LOLZ!!! Until next time my friends......................LTA OUT!!!!!!**


	10. A Sorrowful Twist

**Hey guys. Sorry I missed a day. I was busy on Friday night and didn't have time to write the chapter, than forgot about it until Midnight, so here is the second to last chapter of this story. I have other ideas, don't worry. So, ENJOY!!!!**

* * *

It's been a week since Hector and Lisa have been together. They both were enjoying each other's company a lot. But something was bothering Hector that he was meaning to tell Lisa, but just never got to it. He figured she should know sooner or later, but just couldn't find a good time to tell her. Hector figured that their Valentine's Day get together would be a good time. Lisa was coming over to watch Starstruck on Disney Channel. He knew she wanted to see it, so he thought it would be a thing to do together.

Lisa was going to come over at 6. They were going to have take-out for diner, then watch Starstruk at 8. He hoped that it would be their first successful date. The first one went well, until the whole "Hector kiss Lisa" thing. And the second one kind of…….got left in the air. He hoped nothing could ruin this one, and just to be safe, Hector closed all curtains and put something in every window in the whole house. Jessica found out the hard way.

"Ouch," came Jessica's voice from down the hall.

Hector walked down the hall and saw Jessica on the floor of her bedroom.

"You okay sis?" he asked.

"No, why are my windows blocked?"

"It's for my get together with Lisa tonight."

Jessica gave him a strange look.

"NOT in the way you think. I just don't want Francine videotaping it and twisting and editing it so that the whole neighborhood is against us."

Jessica sighed.

"Good because I got worried for a moment," said Jessica.

Hector laughed as Jessica walked out of her room.

"I'll be with Keith tonight," said Jessica, "so the apartment is yours."

"You seem to be hanging out with Keith a lot," said Hector. "Any certain reason why?"

Jessica froze, then started stutter while speaking.

"Well, y-you k-know-wn, h-he's my fr-friend and is f-fun to be ar-arou-around."

Hector looked at Jessica.

"Jess is there something that you want to tell me?"

Jessica sighed.

"Okay, Keith asked me out tonight."

"And you're going…."

"Yeah."

"Because you like him," said Hector.

Jessica looked down at her feet. Hector smiled.

"Hey Jess, it's okay. Keith's a really cool guy. You'll have fun."

"Thanks Hector," said Jessica, then she walked out of the apartment.

"See you later," she called behind her.

Hector was alone at his house. Now all he had to do was waiting for Lisa to show up.

Lisa showed up at precisely 6 'o clock. Hector opened the door and saw Lisa there, dressed as she usually is, but all in red, pink, and white.

"Hey Lisa," said Hector.

"Hey Hector," said Lisa as she stepped in. "What's with the boards over all the windows?"

"Oh umm, just in case Francine was going to film us and make a vlog out of it."

"Smart thinking," said Lisa. "If it gets out of the Electric Company that we are dating, then the Pranksters will do anything to breaks us apart again."

"Yeah," said Hector, "well I hope you like The International House of Noodles."

Lisa's face went into surprise mode.

"You got noodles from the International House of Noodles?" asked Lisa.

"Yup," said Hector, taking the noodle cartons out of the bag. "I know you like that place a lot, so I thought that would be a good place to get take-out from."

"Well you thought correctly," said Lisa. "Thanks Hector."

The two ate their noodles and talked about their lives. Hector talked about the Community College and Lisa talked about her plan to find Manny Spamboni's stock of prank merchandise and burn it in a bon fire. Hector laughed at that.

When they were both done, Hector and Lisa cleared their dishes and went into the family room. Hector got out a blanket and sat him and Lisa on the couch. Hector was sitting with Lisa's head on his shoulders and body very closely. Hector put his arm around Lisa as he turned on the TV. The Disney Channel popped up.

"Do you think this is going to be any good?" asked Hector.

"I just hope it's better than Princess Protection Program."

"Right," said Hector, having no idea what Lisa was talking about.

The watched the movie until it was over. When it was, Hector turned off the TV and looked over at Lisa. She hadn't moved.

"What did you think?" he asked.

"I think it was good for a Valentine's Day movie, but too cheesy and not really having any point to it. The plot was weak, the story idea could have been better, and the actors were mediocre."

"So, unsuccessful?" asked Hector.

"I think we could have spent the time doing something else and would have lived," said Lisa.

Hector laughed.

The two sat together for a while, then Hector decided it was no or never to tell Lisa.

"Hey Lisa," said Hector.

Lisa turned to him.

"There's something I want to tell you."

"Okay, shoot."

"I'm…..how do you say this….not going to be here for a while."

"What do you mean?" asked Lisa.

"Well, you see, I'm actually spending the rest of this semester of college at a University."

Lisa froze.

"Where is it?" she asked.

"Kansas," replied Hector.

"And how long are you going to be there?"

"Well, that's the thing. I'm going to be there for the rest of college, and possibly grad school."

Lisa could feel herself tearing up.

"So you're saying that you're moving to Kansas and never coming back?"

Hector could tell she was upset.

"No Lisa, don't do this," said Hector, but Lisa was already softly crying.

"What if I don't see you again?" she asked.

"You will," promised Hector. "I'm already planning on coming in for holidays, possibly spring break, and a week or two in the summer."

Lisa kept crying.

"That's all going to change," she said. "Kansas State is a great school. Lots of people go there and love it. You're probably just going to stay there."

"But I will visit," said Hector.

Lisa sighed, calming down a bit. When she found her voice again, she asked.

"When are you leaving?"

"This week," said Hector, "on Wednesday. I need to get there so I can get settled in before classes on Monday."

Lisa nodded in understandment.

"Okay," she said.

Hector hugged her and Lisa hugged back. They both knew they were going to miss each other, a lot.

It was Wednesday, and everyone was outside the Ruiz apartment saying goodbye to Hector, that is, everyone except for Lisa. Hector didn't know where she was. He, his dad, and Mr. Watson were carrying his stuff from his house to his car. Once it was all loaded, Hector went around saying good-bye to everyone.

"Bye Keith," he said, high-fiving him.

"See you man," said Keith. "I'll miss beating you in basketball."

Hector laughed as he went to his sister.

"Bye Jess," he said hugging her.

"I still get your room as a library right?" she asked.

"Umm, no," said Hector.

Jessica smiled.

Hector said good bye to the rest of his family, and still couldn't find Lisa.

"Hey mom," he asked. "Have you seen Lisa here?"

"No Hector, I haven't," she said.

Hector sighed as he went into his car and started the engine.

"Bye Hector," chanted everyone.

Hector waved and started to drive away, but first, he had to make a quick detour.

Lisa was in her room, going through all her stuff. He had pictures of herself and the rest of the Electric Company. She pulled one up of Hector and herself from years ago at her birthday party. She smiled and put it back. Then she picked up her stuff and threw it into her closet. She walked over to her bed and lay down. She was really going to miss Hector. Why did he have to choose now to leave? Then she heard a knock on her front door. Lisa walked up to the door, and opened it. There stood Hector.

"Hey Hector," said Lisa.

"Hey," said Hector. "I have a few minutes. Can I come in?"

Lisa nodded as she let Hector into her room.

"So, what is it you want to say?" asked Lisa.

"I came to say good-bye," said Hector, "since you weren't at my house earlier, I really wanted to see you again before I left."

Lisa could feel tears swelling up in her eyes.

"Hector," she choked out as she went up and hugged Hector. Hector hugged her back.

"I'm going to really miss you," said Hector.

"Me too," agreed Lisa.

The two broke apart from their hug, and Lisa looked up at Hector. Hector smiled.

"Everything will be alright," he said starting to get closer to Lisa's face. "If we're lucky, fate will bring us back together again."

"We can only hope," said Lisa. There was a small gap between their lips.

Hector closed that gap and the two savored their last moment together for a long time. After a while, Hector broke apart and left leaving Lisa, standing in the middle of the living room, wishing that she could go after him.

"If we're lucky," she repeated, "fate will bring us back together again."

* * *

**Well there is your chapter. Did you like it? Nice twist huh? I was tearing up while writing this. I had to find a way to end it. Hope all enjoyed. I'm posting the last chapter up soon. Well, like the epilogue. This is technically the last chapter, you could say. Maybe tomorrow. Most likely because I'm sick at the moment. That is why I am updating at 1:35 a.m.!!!! LOLZ!! Until next time my friends.........**


	11. The Epillogue

**Hello guys. Remember on the 10th of February when I said this was going to be a one-shot? Well, now it evolved into a 10 chapter story with an epilogue. Wow, things are never what they are expected to be!!! Final instalment of this story. ENJOY!!!!!**

* * *

Lisa sat on the plane reading her new book she got at the airport bookstore. She was flying back to New York City for Christmas from her college in North Carolina. This was her freshman year, and she was already calling it "home". She loved it there, but promised her parents she would come in for the holidays. Lisa was excited about going to visit her hometown, but was worried about one thing. What if Hector was there? Last time she saw him was when he visited during the winter of her junior year in college. He's been busy with work and school ever since, so hasn't been able to visit much. Half of her hoped he'd be there, and another half didn't.

_BING: Attention passengers, the plane is getting ready to land now. Please fasten your seatbelts and put away all items. Thank you._

Lisa sighed as she put away her book as secured her seatbelt.

"Showtime," she uttered under her breath, and the plane slowly tilted foreword to the ground.

Lisa walked out of the plane with her carry-on bag and her coat. She checked the time. It was 3:30. She sighed; glad she wasn't going to be late. Her parents weren't expecting her for another 2 hours. Lisa walked downstairs to the baggage pick-up, and found the place where her baggage would be coming out of. She quickly found her big bag and lifted it up. It was really heavy, too heavy. She started to fall, when someone caught her, and the bag.

"You alright?" asked a voice.

It sounded strangely familiar. It reminded her of Hector, but he was all the way in Kansas. No way would he be here.

"Yeah, thanks," said Lisa, not turning around to the voice, and walked away with her stuff.

Lisa thanked the taxi and payed her fee. The taxi dropped her off in front of her parent's building. She grabbed her bags and walked up the stairs and into the building.

"Hey Lisa," came a voice. Lisa turned and saw Bob, the lobby man waving at her. Lisa smiled and walked over to him.

"Hey Bob," she said.

"So, you decided to give us a visit?"

"Yeah, there was no way I was going to miss coming back. I love my college, but still couldn't live without visiting."

Bob laughed.

"Well, it hasn't been the same without you here. Luckily, Annie Scrambler went to a college near Hollywood, and the other Pranksters are on other ends of the globe."

Lisa laughed.

"Well, at least I know that there is no more mischief being caused by them while I'm gone."

"Yeah, well enjoy your stay Lisa."

"Thanks Bob."

And with that, Lisa descended to the elevator, and up to her parent's apartment. She took out her key and opened the door. It was all dark inside.

"Mom, dad, I'm home!" she called.

Then, the lights turned on and Lisa saw all her friends there.

"Welcome home Lisa!!" chanted everyone.

"Wow," said Lisa. "Thanks guys."

Lisa's mom came out from the rest of the guests and went up to Lisa.

"Welcome home sweetie. I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too mom," said Lisa.

"Well, now go and visit with everybody. Dinner's on at 6."

Lisa nodded as she walked throughout the apartment and saw all her friends. There were the Skelckians, Karl, Lottie, and Dax, some other kids from her school, Shock, Mr. Watson and Keith, and Jessica and her parents, but she couldn't see Hector. Lisa felt her heart sink, lower and lower.

"Maybe he didn't come in, again," she said.

Just then, the door opened, again. Lisa didn't turn to see who it was, she didn't feel like seeing anyone at the moment.

"LISA HEFFFENBACHER!!!" called a voice.

It sounded just like the voice from that guy at the airport. It couldn't be….

"Lisa, please, where are you?"

Lisa sighed and turned slowly to where the voice was coming from. She had her head down, though.

"I'm right here," she called back, head still faced down.

"Hey Lisa, it's been a while."

Lisa got confused. This better not be Zak, if it was, she'd kill him right then and there.

"What are you talking about?" she asked as she turned her head so that it was facing the speaker. She looked at the speaker, she froze.

"Miss me?" he asked.

"Hector," said Lisa.

Then she ran up to him and flung herself into his arms. Hector hugged back with the same amount of strength. Lisa was lightly crying, but of happiness, not of sorrow.

"Finally, I guess fate wanted us together again," whispered Hector into Lisa's ear.

Lisa chuckled.

"It's been too long," she said.

"I agree, and I'm sorry. I got caught up with school, and was having problems with my girlfriend……..oops….did that offend you?"

Lisa pulled away, but still remained close to Hector.

"A little, more like surprised than offended. What do you mean problems?"

"She thought I should quit basketball."

"What? That's just cruel."

"I know, so I broke up with her. She wasn't worth it."

Lisa grinned as she pulled Hector into another hug.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you. I missed you so much."

"Same here Lisa. I would have emailed you, but when I got my new college email, I lost all my contacts. Sorry."

"It's okay," said Lisa. "I'll just give it to you again."

The two broke apart, even though neither of them wanted to, and looked at each other for a minute. Then Lisa's mom called "dinner" and the two walked to the kitchen to get some food. They were having hot dogs and macaroni with some other misolanious stuff like salad and chips. When the two got there food, they went and sat down in the living room alone.

Back in the kitchen

"Hey Keith, Shock, there's Hector and Lisa," said Jessica.

"How about we go sit by them," said Keith.

"I think they might want some time alone," said Shock, "how about we sit over here."

The two teens nodded and went to sit by Mr. Watson.

Back with Lisa and Hector

"So, I told you my dating past of horror at Kansas State, how about you. Any guys you're……liking at the moment?"

"No, not really," said Lisa. "Though tons of guys in my science classes want to be my partner, one actually asked me out, and he was cute too."

"Did you go with him?"

"No," said Lisa. "He wasn't my type. Plus, he only cared about two things, science and his looks, and I think his looks win by a landslide."

The two laughed the fell silent.

"So who was your old girlfriend?" asked Lisa.

"Juliette Cutter," said Hector, "the most popular girl in the year, and I was one of the most popular guys. She "liked" me, and I thought I had something with her, but what really got me was that, I never truly liked her."

"How did you know?" asked Lisa.

"Because, no matter where I was, or what I was doing, she wasn't always on my mind, something else was."

"Oh," said Lisa. "What was it?"

"You," said Hector.

Lisa froze.

"What?" she asked in disbelief.

"Lisa, whenever I was, in a basketball game or taking an exam, or even with Juliette, I could only think about you. Our times together when we were younger, how we dominated The Scramblers in Friends or Aunts, the good times we had when we were dating for a week or so. I couldn't force myself to get my mind off of you. You were with me, everywhere I was."

Lisa looked down at the floor to hide her blush.

"Really?" she asked.

"Really," replied Hector. "Lisa, I know this is a lot to say but I think I……….."

"LISA!!!" called Lisa's mom, come in here sweetie. Where are you?"

Hector sighed.

"Umm, can we continue this after everyone leaves?" asked Lisa.

"Sure," said Hector.

Lisa was able to talk to everyone else. It was nice to visit with her old friends again. Everybody left around 8:30. The Ruiz family was last to leave.

"See you at home bro," said Jessica.

"Bye Jess," said Hector.

"Lisa, your father and I are leaving now. We have a meeting to attend. We'll be home around midnight."

"Okay bye mom," said Lisa.

Lisa's parents left the apartment. Then Hector turned to Lisa and they started to talk.

"So, you were saying something earlier then we got interrupted. What were you going to say?" asked Lisa.

"Oh, it was nothing," said Hector.

"No go on, what was it?"

Hector took a deep breath then sighed.

"Lisa, this might be a lot to hear, but I know I have strong feelings for you."

"Okay," said Lisa. "So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that….I am pretty sure of this, but….."

"What?" asked Lisa?

"I love you," said Hector.

Lisa froze.

"Lisa, I understand if you're not ready or something like that, I just wanted to tell you, just so that you knew. I understand that it might be a while before we can actually be together again, but to me, that doesn't matter."

Hector then got up to leave, but Lisa stopped him.

"Hector, wait! I've waited this long to see you again. I don't want it to end badly."

Lisa started too walked up to Hector, but tripped on nothing in particular. As usual, Hector was there to catch her.

"Thanks," said Lisa.

"I seem to always be there when you fall," said Hector as he helped pull Lisa back up.

Lisa looked up at him.

"That was you at the airport?"

"Yeah," said Hector. "I was flying in from Kansas and saw you getting your bags. I wanted to say hi, but you walked away too quickly."

Lisa laughed.

"I just wanted to get home," she said. "I was getting sick of the airlines."

The two laughed. Lisa then went into the kitchen and grabbed a pen and paper. She wrote something down then gave it to Hector.

"Here's all my contact info. Call me sometime."

"I will," said Hector. The two went closer to each other then hugged, tightly. Lisa was savoring the moment. She really didn't want Hector to leave, but hopefully, the two would see each other again. The two broke apart, and Hector left, without another word.

"Bye Hector," she said then closed the door to her apartment.

Hector was out on the streets. He looked back up at Lisa's building.

"Bye Lisa," he said. "I promise you, we'll meet again, someday."

* * *

**And that my friends, is the final installment of this story. THANK YOU!!!! LOLZ!!! So, what did ya think? Should I write a sequel? Tell me in a review!!! Okay, so here's the thing, there is most likely going to be a sequel. If you want one, tell me and that adds encouragement. If you get this question right, you get a sneak peak!!! We all love those don't we?**

**Okay, so here it is. HINT: It makes more than one.**

**1) Make a phrase/name/words using these letters; tntahokiwes**

**AND.....for anyone who wants them MUFFINS!!!! or UNMUFFINS!!!!!**

**Silicon2123 and Jedi Annie Scrambler: On youtube, there's the recap of Unmuffins with the popcicle sticks. I know we haven't seen it yet so that might be helpful. **

**So, that is all for this story lovelies. I hope you all enjoyed it. I will write more TEC stories don't worry. I have a lot of ideas!!!**

**Unitl the next story my friends.........................**


End file.
